


Pequenos Encontros

by saint_nemui



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_nemui/pseuds/saint_nemui
Summary: Albafica conhece um Eevee recém-nascido que deseja, a todo custo, tornar-se seu amigo. Contudo, por ter o corpo envenenado, ele precisa rejeitar o afeto do pokemon.





	Pequenos Encontros

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para o SAOF, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Pokemon pertence a Nintendo/Game Freak. Texto sem fins lucrativos. Para esta fic, considerem que os pokemons sempre existiram no mundo de Saint Seiya e que são vistos como criaturas normais na natureza.

 

Por proteger o último templo da montanha, o mais seguro das Doze Casas, Albafica era constantemente chamado para fazer rondas e proteger as vilas próximas ao Santuário. Detestava. Sempre havia o medo de alguém ter contato com seu sangue envenenado, por mais cuidado que tivesse. Recusava-se a conversar com os moradores, a menos que viessem com algum pedido para o Santuário, e mantinha uma distância cuidadosa de todos, até dos pokemons que eventualmente cruzavam alegremente o seu caminho.

Albafica suspirou de alívio ao sair do trecho urbano, em direção a outra aldeia sob sua responsabilidade. Até lá, haveria cerca de quinze minutos de calmaria, sem pessoas por perto. Como os pokemons preferiam permanecer escondidos na mata fechada, seu trajeto era, por ora, tranquilo. A paisagem lembrava-lhe vagamente seu jardim de rosas, deserto e sem vida. Enquanto as vozes dos moradores eram abafadas pelo forte vento, ele vagava calado em outro canto, feito uma sombra. Sua maldição era sua mais valiosa herança.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito de dor de algum pokemon. Em meio à mata, surgiu um breve clarão com brasas a dispersarem-se no ar. Um choro agudo complementava os sons de raiva e de sofrimento. O cavaleiro correu para averiguar a situação e avistou um pokemon preto com longos chifres, rosnando. Na frente dele, outro pokemon, menor e lilás, rosnava de volta com a boca ensanguentada. E, atrás dele, um pequenino de pelos marrons chorava, encolhido e trêmulo. O maior era um houndoom, um pokemon que vinha causando problemas à região por espantar espécies mais fracas para longe. Albafica notou que o pokemon lilás era um espeon fêmea, e que o pequeno era um eevee recém-nascido, ainda sobre as cascas do ovo.

Sem pensar muito, colocou-se entre o houndoom e a espeon, lançando um golpe leve para espantá-lo. O pokemon saltou para trás, sem parar de rosnar, entrou na mata e desapareceu. Logo em seguida, a espeon deixou-se cair para o lado, sem forças. O pequeno eevee chamou-a com insistência e até tentou, com a cabeça, erguê-la de novo, mas era fraco demais para tanto. Quando enfim desistiu, deitou-se junto dela e lambeu-lhe os ferimentos. A mãe correspondeu, lambendo-o carinhosamente. Foi por pouco tempo, pois não resistiu e expirou, com uma das patas apoiada nas costas do filhote, como que tentando consolá-lo.

Embora fosse pequeno, eevee parecia já compreender o significado de morte. Ao notar que sua mãe não mais respirava, afundou a carinha no pelo lilás e chorou, enquanto uma das patas sacudia o corpo inerte em vão. Agora, sem a proteção da mãe, sua chance de sobrevivência estava comprometida. Albafica sentiu pena da criatura, apesar de saber que assim funcionava a natureza. Desenrolou do manto um saco de couro onde guardara umas oran berries compradas na cidade e depositou-o aberto no chão. Foi nesse momento que os olhos do eevee encontraram-se com os dele, molhados, em um pedido mudo de socorro.

Não havia mais nada a fazer pelo filhote. Albafica levantou-se e começou a afastar-se. Quando notou que o eevee o seguia, virou-se, lançou um fraco golpe com o vento e afastou o pequeno. Já bastava a tragédia da morte da mãe.

 

* * *

  
A tristeza do filhote permaneceu por bastante tempo na mente. Era impossível esquecer a expressão de dor do eevee, tendo Albafica sido, também, órfão. Na semana seguinte, fez a ronda como sempre. No caminho para a aldeia, observou o local da morte de espeon, esperando avistar seu filhote ali, mas logo seguiu em frente. Devia ficar longe de qualquer ser vivo. Na semana seguinte, sua mente já estava ocupada com outras questões, como seu treino e o crescente aparecimento de espectros.

Passou reto pelo local do acidente, pensando nos afazeres. Um farfalhar de um arbusto trouxe-o de volta à realidade: o eevee saiu rolando do esconderijo, trazendo na boca o mesmo saco de couro. Chamou-o amigavelmente, mas Albafica, temeroso do contato, fingiu atacá-lo. O eevee levou um susto e deu uma graciosa cambalhota para trás. O cavaleiro achou que fugiria a seguir, mas o pequeno voltou soltar um som que lembrava o nome de sua espécie, alegre. Empurrou o saco de couro com o focinho, indicando que o dava de volta.

Não devia receber aquele presente. Se o fizesse, aquele eevee o seguiria e tentaria tocá-lo. Albafica prendeu a respiração por um segundo, cerrou os punhos e desviou-se do saco e do pokemon, seguindo seu caminho. Mas o eevee provou-se determinado: correu atrás dele, chamando-o. Quando estava prestes a tocá-lo, Albafica lançou um golpe de ar mais forte, atirando longe o filhote, que rolou várias voltas na areia e permaneceu no chão, atordoado. Sentiu-se imediatamente culpado. Mais uma vez, machucara um inocente com seu medo. Esperava o olhar magoado do eevee para arrematar a sua dor, mas deparou-se com um sorriso.

Era uma expressão de compreensão. Mesmo machucado, eevee sorria e continuava a soltar aqueles sons amigáveis, chamando-o. Embora os pokemons só fossem capazes de pronunciar o nome de sua espécie, Albafica pôde jurar compreender o que aquele pequeno queria lhe dizer: “está tudo bem, eu entendo seu medo”. O eevee oltou a empurrar o saco de couro e sentou-se no chão, esperando por uma resposta. Movido pela culpa, Albafica aceitou. Dentro do saco, havia pecha berries. Eevee agradecia-lhe.

O pokemon demonstrou contentamento, deu meia volta e correu para a mata. Talvez fosse apenas uma demonstração pontual de afeto. Talvez o eevee só estivesse dizendo que ficaria bem dali por diante. Se era capaz de dar comida de presente para os outros, era capaz de sobreviver sozinho. Albafica realmente esperava que fosse isso, pois detestaria vê-lo correr até seus pés novamente.

 

* * *

  
Ser representante de Peixes significava ser só. Amigos se abraçavam, por isso Albafica não podia tê-los. Pessoas podiam perder a noção do perigo, e ele não se confiava a ponto de permitir um vacilo. Naquela manhã da semana seguinte, ao visitar o túmulo de seu mestre Rugonis, Albafica viu um grupo de cinco nidorans, mortos na entrada do campo de rosas envenenadas. Nidorans eram pokemons venenosos, mas mesmo eles não tinham a menor chance contra aquele terrível lugar. Um deles, ainda pequeno, segurava a patinha da nidoran fêmea, aparentemente sua mãe. O cavaleiro lembrou-se, com desgosto, do pequeno eevee e imaginou-o morto com o seu veneno.

Naquela tarde, encontrou o eevee na beira da trilha, esperando por ele. Levava uma lum berry na boca. O volumoso rabo agitou-se em contentamento ao avistá-lo. Eevee depositou o fruto no chão e empurrou-o com o focinho como na semana anterior. Aquela aproximação era a pior coisa que podia acontecer. Albafica esperava que o eevee seguisse com sua vida, mas acabara se apegando a ele por algum motivo. Se isso continuasse, o filhote acabaria morrendo por seu próprio afeto.

Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que recebia um afeto tão inocente. Talvez por isso fosse tão difícil expulsar o pokemon. Contudo, a melhor forma de protegê-lo era afastá-lo. Deu o primeiro passo e pisou na lum berry, estourando-a como se não valesse nada. Era uma berry difícil de encontrar, pois havia pouco e crescia muito devagar. Era, para os pokemons, um alimento raro e delicioso. Provavelmente eevee esforçara-se para encontrá-lo. Sabendo disso, Albafica fingiu ignorar o pokemon e seguiu adiante. Quando este tentou alcançá-lo, com uma expressão de tristeza, virou-se e ordenou:

“Vá embora daqui!”

Eevee não escondeu a mágoa. Fechou os olhos, virou-se e obedeceu, correndo. Assim era melhor. Albafica sentiu-se o pior monstro sobre a face da Terra, mas tinha a certeza de fazer a coisa certa. Continuou a caminhar, quando ouviu o grito do eevee.

Ele estava preso entre os dentes do houndoom, que agora o sacudia violentamente, tentando matá-lo. O sangue escapava da boca do pokemon maior, que se alimentava de alguns pequenos pokemons. Albafica não hesitou: avançou e lançou um golpe à distância, atingindo a lateral do predador. Este ganiu e refugiou-se na floresta, largando o eevee. Os dentes tinham perfurado fundo, e a hemorragia era grave. Se o deixasse ali, com certeza não sobreviveria. O cavaleiro arrancou o manto da armadura, enrolou seu pequeno amigo e carregou-o às pressas para o Santuário. Não sabia o que fazer, apenas que precisava ajudá-lo. Era só um filhote!

Com medo de envenená-lo, não podia tratar-lhe as feridas. Resolveu correr até o primeiro colega à disposição: Shion de Áries.

“Shion, preciso de um favor seu.”

“Albafica?”

“Por favor, ajude ele.”

Shion recebeu o embrulho ensanguentado e afastou uma das pontas do manto para ver melhor. Alarmou-se com a gravidade dos ferimentos e dirigiu-se para o interior do templo.

“Isso é sério! Por favor, vigie a casa em meu lugar.”

Albafica sentia-se confuso com a forma como agira. Ele e Shion não eram amigos, apesar das tentativas de aproximação do outro. Ele devia manter distância daquele amigável cavaleiro, mas acabara de vir pedir ajuda. Provavelmente Shion usaria a ocasião como pretexto para outra aproximação. Achava que todos os cavaleiros de ouro deviam ser amigos, e não meros colegas. Mas e se o envenenasse com seu sangue?

Esperou por algumas horas e começou a ficar muito preocupado. Por que Shion estava demorando tanto? Como estaria o eevee? Não queria ser amigo do pokemon, pois desejava protegê-lo. Nada daquilo teria sentido se o filhote acabasse morrendo ali. Sentiu-se mal por ter pisado na lum berry. Se o pokemon perdesse a vida com aquele ataque, não conseguiria se perdoar por ter pisado no precioso presente.

Pensava naquilo quando eevee saiu do cômodo da casa de Áries, arrastando, a muito custo, o manto emprestado de Albafica. O pequeno sorriu ao vê-lo e empurrou o tecido com o focinho. Tentou andar mais um pouco, mas acabou caindo. Shion saiu às pressas atrás dele.

“Eu só me descuido um pouco... Ele ainda está fraco, não pode andar por aí.”

“Vai ficar bem?”

“Ah, sim. Eu fechei os ferimentos, agora só precisamos esperar que melhore. Vai levar algum tempo até que ele possa voltar para a natureza.”

“Entendi... Desculpe incomodá-lo com isso, Shion... Mas pode cuidar dele até lá? Não quero que ele corra risco comigo.”

“É claro... Mas ele parece gostar mais de você.”

“Isso não interessa. Ele devia passar longe de mim. Obrigado pelo favor, Shion.”

Irritado e incomodado com o afeto daqueles dois, Albafica retornou para a ronda.

 

* * *

  
Depois de receber as instruções da missão no Reino Unido, Albafica desceu as Doze Casas preparado para a viagem. Atravessou as casas dos colegas sem problemas, até que viu Shion montando guarda em Áries. Ao seu lado, deitado no chão como um fiel escudeiro, estava o eevee. Os dois faziam uma boa dupla. Seria muito mais fácil se ambos se esquecessem dele e passassem a fazer companhia um para o outro, em segurança. Essa, na verdade, era a solução ideal na cabeça de Albafica, cuja solidão, ainda que dolorosa, era necessária.

Eevee foi quem o notou primeiro. Ainda estava enfaixado, mas via-se o quanto se recuperara. Ergueu as orelhas, agitou alegremente o rabo e levantou-se. Albafica não tinha notado antes, mas o pokemon estivera deitado ao lado de um montinho de berries. Eevee chamou-o e empurrou as berries com o focinho na sua direção.

“Ele esteve esperando por você”, contou Shion. “E separou todas essas pecha e lum berries para te dar de presente.”

“Seria melhor se ele me esquecesse. Não tem ideia do risco que corre querendo algo comigo.”

Passada a crise, a velha e constante preocupação de Albafica retornou. Justo agora, depois de escapar da morte, seria péssimo se Eevee acabasse entrando em contato com o seu sangue. Passou reto pelos frutos e começou a descer a última escadaria da montanha.

“Não vai aceitar o presente? Ele estava guardando pra você!”

“Ele não sabe com que está mexendo.”

“E por acaso você não sabe pra que servem lum e pecha?”

Albafica parou e fitou-o. Não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. Já ouvira falar que berries tinham um valor medicinal alto, mas estava acostumado a aceitar apenas o remédio pronto dos curandeiros. Shion fez questão de dar-lhe a resposta:

“Servem para curar veneno, Albafica.”

Surpreso com a descoberta, Albafica achou que pokemons eram criaturas estúpidas demais. Se Eevee sabia que corria risco de vida ao aproximar-se dele, por que aproximar? Não deveriam estar mais preocupados com a própria sobrevivência? Eram exatamente criaturas assim que deveriam ficar longe dele. Melhor seria pisar nos sentimentos de Eevee novamente e ir embora. Entretanto, algo o impediu. Talvez fosse a presença de Shion, talvez fosse o fato de o pokemon tentar curá-lo de sua maldição. Era difícil ser cruel com aqueles que lhe desejavam bem.

Voltou para o templo, pegou uma pecha berry do chão e partiu. Por algum tempo, ouviu os gritos de felicidade de Eevee enquanto descia as escadas.

 

* * *

 

Fora uma missão difícil. Albafica estava ferido demais para apresentar-se aos companheiros. Uma única gota de seu sangue podia matá-los. Caminhou até a casa de Áries, mas não pretendia subir a montanha. Quando o viu, Eevee veio correndo alegremente. Shion catou-o do chão e impediu-o de chegar perto.

“Ei, melhor não fazer isso, pequeno. Uma gota do sangue dele é um veneno mortal. Ele detestaria se você se machucasse com ele.”

“Obrigado, Shion.”

“Você voltou bem machucado. Está indo para a sala do mestre?”

“Eu vim requisitar um mensageiro para reportar minha missão por ora. Preciso me recuperar em casa.”

“Entendi. Use um dos meus servos.”

Eevee, que não parava de debater-se, escapou dos braços do cavaleiro e foi pegar uma lum berry. Ofereceu o costumeiro fruto e acrescentou uma sitrus berry, bastante conhecida para tratamento de ferimentos.

“Acho que ele está desejando melhoras para você.”

“Eu não preciso disso. Só tenho que ficar sozinho. Eu não quero que você venha atrás de mim”, respondeu Albafica, mais para o pokemon do que para o companheiro.

Ignorou os frutos, fez o que tinha de fazer e voltou a descer as escadas. Como Eevee tentou segui-lo mais uma vez, Shion pegou-o no colo.

“Não, não deve fazer isso. Ele está indo para o campo de rosas envenenadas, pequeno. Se você puser mesmo uma pata naquele lugar, morrerá. Dizem que mesmo os pokemons venenosos não resistem ao veneno das rosas... quem dirá um pequeno eevee? Eu te entendo, mas aquele campo é como se fosse a própria solidão do cavaleiro de Peixes. É impenetrável.”

Eevee mostrou-se triste e acompanhou a descida de Albafica com os olhos.

 

* * *

  
Albafica esqueceu-se na cama onde tanto vomitara sangue nos anos de treino. Naquela época, todos os dias, mesmo à beira da morte, esticava o braço com as poucas forças e repetia o doloroso ritual dos cavaleiros de Peixes, ignorante das consequências. E agora compreendia o peso daqueles dias e o quanto Rugonis sofrera. Depois de receber o pesado fardo, não podia escolher outro caminho, por mais atraente que lhe parecesse. Seus companheiros tinham de entender e parar de desejar a aproximação. Eevee também.

Quando enfim conseguiu dormir, sonhou com a época anterior ao início do treino. Rugonis era rigoroso, mas não deixava que nada lhe faltasse. Albafica não sabia como era a relação entre pais e filhos, mas gostava de imaginar que não fosse muito diferente daquela que tinha com o mestre. Foi um sonho agradável, até ser interrompido por uma agitação na cama.

Achou estranho. Ouviu uma respiração pesada e baixos ganidos. Achou que o sonho tivesse dado uma estranha reviravolta ao erguer a cabeça e avistar Eevee terminando de escalar o colchão com uma lum berry na boca.

“Não!”

O pokemon, com o focinho ensanguentado, sorriu e depositou o fruto sobre o cobertor. Tentou dar um passo adiante para empurrar seu presente, como sempre fazia, mas não conseguiu se manter de pé. Caiu de lado e vomitou mais um pouco de sangue. Contorceu-se loucamente de dor e terminou arfando com gemidos roucos. Mas quando Albafica tocou-lhe o pelo, sabendo que nada mais impedia a aproximação com aquele pokemon, Eevee levantou-se com esforço e, alegre, acariciou o rosto do cavaleiro com a cabeça. O toque macio do pelo do pokemon conduziu uma lágrima ao olho de Albafica.

“Não... Não entendeu que morreria se viesse?!”

Eevee respondeu algo indecifrável, visto que Albafica não tinha a habilidade de conversar com os pokemons. Mas o humano entendeu: Eevee sabia e não estava nem um pouco arrependido. O cavaleiro apoiou uma das mãos nas costas do filhote, que, contente, lambeu-lhe o rosto e aconchegou-se ao seu lado, como que para dormir. Notou, com horror, pingos de sangue do pequeno amigo, desde a porta até a cama. Normalmente os pokemons que por ventura vinham parar no jardim de rosas acabavam morrendo logo na entrada, alguns voltados para a saída. Eevee havia se esforçado para alcançá-lo e nem lhe passara pela mente fugir do veneno.

Apesar do sofrimento, Eevee sorria-lhe. Logo a respiração pesada foi se acalmando e ficando menos ruidosa. As longas orelhas baixaram, o alegre rabo ficou imóvel. Albafica continuou a acariciá-lo até depois de os pulmões pararem e de a temperatura corporal do pokemon começar a diminuir. Mais lágrimas mancharam o lençol. Eevee sacrificara a própria vida para fazer-lhe companhia por apenas alguns segundos. Provavelmente não passara de um minuto, do qual jamais se esqueceria. E agora estava, novamente, só.

Pouco tempo depois, quando o delicado pelo de Eevee começou a desprender-se do corpo, Albafica enterrou-o próximo ao túmulo de Rugonis. Em seguida, dedicou-lhe uma lápide onde talhou “Eevee” com todo o cuidado. Por fim, saboreou a lum berry, fruto que não se ausentaria mais em suas refeições até o dia da luta com Minos de Griffon.

 

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
